Watashi Wa Anata Sekkusu Shitai
by Sexy XoXa
Summary: Un malentendido siempre es una buena oportunidad para dejar florecer deseos reprimidos. One-Shot


**Aquí traigo otra de mis creaciones, espero que sea de agrado a los amantes de esta obra de una pequeña personita llamada Fuyumi Ono.**

_**Los personajes de este Fanfiction no me pertenecen son propiedad de Fuyumi Ono, mas la trama es mía, por supuesto. A quién carajo se le ocurriría a hacer semejante cosa sino a mi? xD**_

Ya estaba harta de ese lugar, pero eso era algo que su Kirin no entendía. Se la pasaba sermoneándola sobre como gobernar el reino como la Reina Kei compasiva, pues aun no la había perdonado por matar al gobernante de la provincia de 150 años atrás de ese acontecimiento...

Su reinado es prospero, aunque le costo mucho entrar en ese grado de soberanía no lo habría logrado sin la ayuda de Keiki, por muy fuerte y estrictas que hayan resultado sus enseñanzas. El hermoso unicornio resultaba severo a la hora de juzgar la manera en que se proponía actuar cuando debía promover su cargo.

-La provincia de Wa puede que este estable ahora, pero todavía quedan las sombras de su antiguo Señor...si no puedes ver esto significa que estas haciendo algo mal...-Bla,bla,bla. No me quedaban mas tímpanos para aceptar sus quejas, asi que me levante de la silla de oro solido a la mira de todos los ministros, ellos entendían cuando se me acababa la paciencia por eso siempre se mostraron neutros, con sonrisitas reprimidas en sus rostros. Keiki se me quedo mirando atónito por haberlo dejado por segunda vez en mi reinado quejándose solo.

-Me retiro.-Dije hastiada a mas no poder, yéndome del trono hacia los jardines místicos de mi palacio a pasos rápidos. Pude sentir a Keiki seguirme los pasos.

-Reina Kei!-Exclamo, me voltee enfurecida.

-Cuando dejes de hostigarme con tu actitud negativa ante mi, ese será el día en que vuelva al palacio!-Abrió los parpados en shock.

-Que...Que quieres decir?-Balbuceo el rubio.

-Que me voy a visitar al Rey En y no me iré de esas tierras hasta que te dignes en pedirme disculpas por humillarme en frente de los ministros, bastante me ha costado ganarme su confianza para que tu vengas como si nada ha decirme como se lidera mi reino porque para tu información Kei y En son los reinos mas prósperos. Si mal no recuerdo el primero de esos reinos es mío-Me acerque a el, pero el no movió ni un musculo, sin embargo sus ojos me seguían con reproche grabado en su semblante, junto con algo mas que no supe identificar-Lo siento, pero no aguanto estar mas encerrada en ese palacio...

Me voltee hacia mi nuevo Youma de color rojo con pico negro recién adquirido por una pelea con un forastero de nombre Kouya y justo cuando me iba a montar en el, Keiki me agarro de la mano con suma delicadeza, algo raro en el.

-Por favor,Yoko. No...No...Me dejes-Sonreí con suficiencia.

-Te falto algo-Levanto su cara, antes dirigida hacia el piso y formo una mueca derrotado

-Siento haberte deshonrado ante los ministros, por segunda vez-Agarre su mano entrelazándola con la mía.

-Disculpa aceptada!-Sonreí feliz. El se alejo un poco de mi, extrañamente sonrojado sin quitar mi mano de la suya.

-Volvamos al palacio,si?-Dijo de repente tierno. Este tipo de actitud pasaba siempre que me mostraba feliz o como en este momento, cuando se disculpaba de corazón. Estaba mal pensar así...Pero me gustaba su actitud volátil hacia mi, porque podría parecer frio, pero cuando se lo proponía podía ser mas dulce que la miel...Lo raro es que era solo perdía su reconocida cortesía gélida conmingo, no hacia otros.

-Esta bien, volvamos.-Tomados de la mano nos fuimos al cuarto Real, con paciencia, sin decir ni pio. Allí me quite las túnicas y me metí a la bañera ya preparada por mis doncellas. Keiki se quedo en el marco de la puerta dándome la espalda.

-Me podrías lavar el cabello,Keiki-kun?-Le pedí.El se volteo sonrojado a mas no poder.

-S-Si, Yoko-Se acerco arrodillándose en la orilla de la inmensa bañera tomó mi cabello rojizo con delicadeza frotándolo con el agua de jazmín a un lado de su frotaba tan sutil que algo en mi entrepierna despertó,un zumbido extraño se presento también y me hizo gemir sin pudor, arqueando la espalda…Conocía esta sensación. Secretamente, mi cuerpo tenia otras necesidades que mi mente se negaba a aceptar.

-Lo siento! Te lastime?-Asomo su cabeza por mi hombro, yo voltee la cabeza levemente y nuestras caras quedaron a centímetros. En sus ojos no había nada mas que amor y el brillo que destellaba de deseo premeditado.-Tu cabello es muy suave, puede que sin querer le haya dado un tirón.-Negué apenada, tomando su mejilla con una mano, la sobe con la misma delicadeza que el había empleado, mi kirin cerro sus parpados y tapo los ojos oceánicos del que era dueño disfrutando del frote.

-No, para nada. Tienes manos muy suaves es solo que tengo un poco de sueño, Keiki-kun-Exprese sonriendo. Abrió los ojos y Otra vez se sonrojo esquivando sus ojos azules de los míos de color verde aguacate.

-Bueno, avísame cuando te lastime-Dijo susurrando, retrocedió la cara con pesar. Puso otra vez sus delicadas manos en mi suave cabello, sobándolo con ternura. De nuevo, mi entrepierna dio un zumbido y evite gemir. Por que rayos esto me pasa justo cuando estoy con Keiki? Por inercia o por simple instinto mis manos viajaron solas hacia abajo, y toque el punto sensible de la vagina ahogando un gemido metiéndome un dedo en la boca. Toque mas ese punto de carne ahora mas duro hundiéndolo un poco y ronronee excitada. Mi cuerpo se prendió en fuego, comencé a respirar con mucha dificultad, las manos de mi kirin recorrían mi cabello sedoso tan ensimismado que no se daba cuenta del show de su dueña, tantee un poco mas el punto con mucha rapidez, sin saber porque algo en mi interior exploto bruscamente llenándome de placer al segundo, duro poco, lo suficiente para revolverme en el agua.

-Que pasa? Estas temblando y la bañera esta caliente-Si tan solo fuera un poco mas observador,mi querido Kirin se daría cuenta que fue por el orgasmo tan devastador que su caricias me dieron. Cuando estaba en Horai tuve un par de manoseadas con Asano, lo estupido de todo es que fue que estábamos borrachos, ese hombre no me daba ni cosquillas, ni si quiera borracha tuve sexo con el.

Pero esta criatura despertaba en mi deseos impuros imposibles de evadir, desde el momento en que se postro arrodillado en el colegio de Horai supe que seria mi tormento. Tan puro era que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que me estaba masturbando en frente de el, algo vil y sucio que de seguro no aprobaría, una acción sádica propia de una Kaykiaku perversa. Y nada estaba a mi favor, pues el era un kirin y yo su reina, era algo prohibido por Los Cielos de gran e imponente jurisdicción que en su olímpico imperio recalcaban sus leyes pasando de las doce personas elegidas y sus kirins como si se tratara de un simple estorbo atravesado en el camino. Torcí la cabeza hacia la suya, nuestros ojos se encontraron, hielo con acido, diamante azul con zafiro, el color no reflejaba lo mismo que nuestras almas y en ese momento lo comprendí...No se trataba de como nos sentíamos, ni lo que yo había sentido anonadada en aquel inmaculado orgasmo, era el trazo firme del sentimiento que se reflejo en sus ojos,súbitamente amoroso e irreconocible para la fuerza desconocida del destino, fuera del alcance de los dioses...Pero aun no sabia los verdaderos sentimientos de Keiki, era muy probable que no sintiera nada, mas que admiración por su ama. Eso me bajo los humos y suspire frustrada, con una idea en mente. Era ahora o nunca.

-Lo Siento...-susurre acercando mis labios a los prohibidos del rubio. Para mi sorpresa este acorto la distancia, completando la unió boca se movía sin prisa en la mía,yo tampoco tenia apuro, por el hecho de que su suave roce me llevaba a las nubes,trayéndome de vuelta al infierno residente en mi í los ojos asustada por ya no sentir su presencia. Un chapoteo en el agua me saco de mi angustia, voltee por intuición y por primera vez vi la figura desnuda de Keiki...Simplemente perfecto.

El torso,sus muslos llenos de musculatura,brazos delgados pero marcados, la linea en V un poco mas abajo de su ombligo entrelazado con el empezar venudo de su órgano sexual casi invisible por las aguas rosadas de extracto de flor de sakura, tan hermoso como inalcanzable...O eso creía hasta hace escasos segundos.

Mi Kirin poso los ojos azules en mi, penetrándome la mirada solo golpeando sus pupilas contra mi afligido y contenido cuerpo al tenerlo tan cerca, unos tres pasos y moriría de exceso de placer.

Serpenteo un camino desigual con su cabello rubio liso y al acercarse me estremecí, poso una mano en mi cara, delineo mis labios, acortó los centímetros que nos urgencia metí la lengua dentro de su boca, el gimió, sacándome de mis las manos en su espalda pegándolo mas, el no se quedo atrás y me sostuvo de las pequeño grito se escapó de mis labios, me había mordido el labio inferior.

-Que rayos...No sabia que podías hacer eso-Dije con voz ronca.

-Hay muchas cosas que he estado reprimiendo desde hace muchísimos años...No aguanto mas y conjunto con tu olor...La fragancia de tu piel-Puso su cara en mi cuello aspirando de mi aroma, bajo aun mas hasta llegar a la cumbre de mis senos, a ese paso ya la respiración de los dos estaba cercana a la hiperventilación. Lamió mi ombligo lascivamente...Este lado de Keiki...De seguro estaba reprimido...Me gusta tanto-Delicioso…Sabes a miel...Pero hay algo mas excitante que proviene de tu entrepierna, hueles a...Sexo-Me sonroje, el solo esbozo una sonrisa tallada en picardía mientras que con su largo, esbelto dedo tocaba mi clítoris, di un respingo involuntario.

-No será que mi Hinman te poseyó?-Su risa resonó por la habitación, olvidaba que cuando lo hacia todo mi mundo revolteaba ante el. La última vez que lo oí reír fue cuando me vio jugando con un conejo montes en las praderas vírgenes del palacio, ese momento lo atesorare por siempre en mi mente. Esta risa era diferente pues venia cargada de segundas intenciones que quería (queríamos) resolver a como del lugar. Subió a mi cara, me beso con pasión, entrelazando mi lengua en la de el, buscando tallarlas juntas, algo de lo que no había necesidad pues yo ya me sentía atada a el de todas las formas posibles. Nos separamos para mirarnos a los ojos, me alegre al saber que estos se encontraban en sintonía. Sin tapujos.

-Ves como me pones cuando me miras asi?-Restregó su miembro descubierto contra mi entrepierna dolorida, su choque me transmitía erotismo y electricidad por todas las partes de mi cuerpo, forme un roce continuo para que el se diera cuenta de mi afirmación,lo entendió pasando su lengua por mi cuello,arquée la espalda y siguió el camino de saliva hacia el valle de mis senos, tomo mi pezón izquierdo en su boca, mamándolo sin control, no descuido el otro seno, lo masajeaba con tanta urgencia como el pezón succionado en sus labios rojos, subí su cara para besarlo, el gruño, mordiéndome el labio inferior, después metió su lengua en mi boca, una lucha empezó entre los dos, mas fuerte que cualquiera en la que haya defendido a mi reino, esta se trataba de una guerra de amor e incluso antes de iniciarse Keiki ya había enterrado su espada en mi corazón. Nos separamos cuando el oxigeno en nuestros pulmones se hizo escaso

-Keiki! Por favor tómame ya, no..no aguanto!-El me miro amoroso.

-Se paciente, quiero probarte-Me agarro por la cintura con las dos manos levantándome hacia la orilla de la bañera, puse las piernas flexionadas. Mi sexo quedo expuesto ante el, posiciono su cabeza en frente de esta y abrió su boca, para gruñir, casi gritar.-Ooh! Kuzo, tu olor es mas fuerte...casi dulce, me pregunto...?-Era si mi memoria no me fallaba la primera vez que lo oía maldecir frente a mi, justo cuando termino de formular la ultima palabra sentí su traviesa lengua mojar mis paredes interiores.Y Si estaba al borde de perder el autocontrol...Con su proeza, este ya no existía.

-Ah...Aaaah! Kei..kii Mmm Siii-Su lengua entro de lleno en mi, por un segundo pensé que me tocaba el útero de lo profundo que se adentraba, con una mano me tocaba el clítoris como poseso, lo que agradecí sobando su sedoso cabello rubio, cuando baje la mirada, el paisaje en frente de mi se volvió lo mas erótico que mis ojos han visto en muchísimo tiempo, pues recuerdo que una vez en una piyamada de Rika ella puso un video playgirl solo por hacerle una broma a la mas recatada del grupo, en donde un hombre fornido con el miembro de exagerada longitud literalmente le comía la vagina a la mujer mas operada que jamás había visto...Ese video no le hace competencia, la imagen en 4D de Keiki alimentadose de mi como si se tratara de un dulce exótico no se comparaba en nada.

-Sabes tan bien...Kuzo-Susurro maldiciendo entre lamidas.

-Mmm ...Me voy aa...!-No pude decir nada más, el orgasmo llego a mi tan fuerte que me estremecí de la punta la uña del dedo gordo del pie hasta la hebra de cabello mas pequeña de mi cabeza. Me sentí volar por el viento, muy alto en las puertas del cielo, baje en picada trascendiendo los limites del placer. Mi amante se trago todo los jugos orgásmicos expulsados, me abrazo apasionadamente, planto un beso suave y tierno en mis labios, fue diferente por el sabor almizclado de mi excitación. Me tomo la cara con las dos manos haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Keiki...Yo...-Me puso un dedo en la ojos se volvieron serios.

-Solo escuchame,Yoko...Siento tantas cosas ahora que es difícil concentrarme, pero para esto, solo dos palabras son suficientes para que nos llene a los dos...Y al fin sacármelo del alma...Te Amo-Quede conmovida, unas dos lágrimas de felicidad bajaron por mis mejillas. Recordé los lazos que nos unían, separados como kirin y reina y todo se vino abajo, las gotas salinas de felicidad se convirtieron en caudales de amarga tristeza

-Yo también, Te Amo...Pero-Balbucee apenas, tampoco me dejo terminar.

-No! No quiero escuchar lamentos ahora, se que soy tu sirviente, que solo sirvo para traerle suerte a tu reino, incluso diría que eso lo cambia todo, lo que seria mentirme a mi mismo...Este sentimiento llego sin yo llamarlo y cuando me besaste...Esa fue la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarte lo que me estaba guardando, quiero que dejemos atrás el trato que te daba, el trato que me dabas, para dar lugar a los sentimientos, aprovechar el tiempo juntos y no guardarnos nada...Sera difícil demostrarlo ante los demás, da igual, porque lo que importa es que los dos sepamos que nos importa. Claro que si quieres mantenerlo en secreto no te voy a obligar-Asentí, entendiendo sus palabras, lo había guardado tanto, que estaba cansado. Sonreí esperanzada, si los cielos no estuvieran de acuerdo con los sentimientos de Keiki, estuviera muerto, al igual que yo. Lo aceptaban, por que sabían que era puro sentimiento...Amor.

-Estoy feliz, lo demás como tu dices, no importa.-Cerré los parpados al sentir sus labios de nuevo. Más urgente que nunca jadee, pues Keiki poso su prominente erección en mi entrada.

-Estas lista?-mire su semblante, dándome cuenta de algo.

-Si...Pero..Keiki,tu eres virgen?-Sonrió cohibido. Pude sentir el calor de sus mejillas arder contra mis alma cantaba su nombre.

-Si, por supuesto, y tu?-Desvié la mirada y el se entristeció.

-Tranquila, no es un problema. Ahora soy tuyo y tu eres mía-Lo mire sorprendida.

-Osea quiero decir que...Si lo soy pero no-El ladeo la cabeza, confundido.

-Como así? No entiendo...-

-He tenido una experiencia cercana al sexo, pero no lo he consumado, ves?-Emitió un pequeño gruñido.

-Con quien?-Dijo casi rayando a la rabia. Sonreí para mis adentros de ser la que causaba esos celos. Pero luego me percate que si le decía que era con Asano, no seria tan divertido.

-Estábamos en una fiesta, me atragante de sake y…Casi pasaba. Fue un error. El no me atraía. Para ser sincera, me gustaba…pero no lo suficiente como para entregarle mi virginidad.-Los ojos de Keiki brillaron. Una sonrisa se disipo por toda su cara modelada de manera andrógina pero masculina.

-Mía…Mi reina.-En contraste, cumplió sus palabras e inmediatamente me penetro, una sensación de llenura y molestia pulso por mi vientre. El no se movió por un tiempo determinado, a pesar de ser placentero no dejaba de ser molesto por dejar a un cuerpo extraño entrar en mi. Para mi sorpresa, gotas salinas refulgieron de sus ojos.

-Te…Te duele?-Susurre, la voz me salió ronca, perlada de emoción.

-Si…Pronto se pasara…Eso creo.-Reí viendo como su cuerpo estaba en tensión. Pase mis dedos rosados por el contorno de sus perfectos hombros, gemí al palpar la tersa piel de Keiki. El se estremeció y se adueño de mis labios una vez mas, el sabor me encendió mas de lo que pude abarcar y como si el leyera el lenguaje singular de mi cuerpo dio la primera embestida, su vientre bajo rozo mi clítoris despertando varios nervios de mi cuerpo, me deleite mirando sus ojos intensos, el alternaba su vista de mis senos a la copula de nuestros sexos.

-Eres hermosa-Me halago. Mis mejillas no podían estar mas sonrojadas. La piel de mi cuerpo me avisaba de la temperatura alta del agua o quizás se debía al toque y la penetración tierna pero certera de mi kirin. El eco de nuestra respiración, los gemidos suplicantes que salían de mi boca y la suya resonaban, de alguna manera mi alma sonreía de felicidad momentánea.

-Mas, Mas rápido.-Enrede mas las piernas alrededor de sus nalgas. El gruño, aumento el ritmo de las estocadas logrando que gritara mas alto, la fricción me estaba matando y sabia que no iba a aguantar mucho, mis paredes se contraían y liberaban mas secreción un aviso mas de mi inminente testículos se estrellaban contra el termino de mi vagina con violencia, cada vez mas vicioso e impetuoso. Sus manos se enredaron en un mechón de mi cabello y mi vista se nublo de deseo incesante. El grito al mismo tiempo que liberaba mis fluidos, fui esclava del placer que me amarraba y me llevaba a los confines del cielo mientras Keiki me acompañaba en el viaje. Me apretó mas a su cuerpo y lo abrace a mi. No quería dejarlo ir nunca, de todas maneras, eso no era posible, ya era parte de mi vida inmortal.

-Eso fue increíble- sonrió débilmente tratando de mantener la compostura y su respiración acompasada hace rato perdida. Lo ayude a separarse de mi y la ausencia de su pene se hizo notar en mi interior. Era tan extraño.

El me acompaño hasta la habitación imperial y me vistió manteniendo una expresión serena, ese semblante que siempre traía puesto. Caminamos hasta la inmensa cama, Keiki entrelazo mi mano con la suya justo en frente de mis ojos. Esta era su manera de decirme que aunque era mi kirin, también era mi hombre. Un hombre con aspecto de ángel.

-Duerme, Mi reina.-Y eso hice, abrazada a la promesa silente de su corazón gentil.

**FIN**

'**Cause I'm a free bitch baby, hehehe! **

**Gracias por leer, See ya.**


End file.
